battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Orcs
Goblins and Orcs are known as "Greenskins". Orcs are big bulky humanoids with great strength and vitality. Their culture is violent and revolves around combat and proving their worth. Brute strength and combat prowess is highly valued between them. "The weak must fear the strong." - that would be their motto if they could care about it. But all they care about is fighting. Political and Social Structure Most orcs live in nomadic clans. A typical clan is commanded by a single Orc - the strongest, the meanest and the biggest one in the clan. The rest of the Orcs obey him without question - unless someone feels strong enough to challenge him to a fight. Successions are usually in the form of armed combat and often bloody. Infighting between clans is common - constantly producing skilled fighters. The constant raiding and small scale skirmishes are seen as normal. Young Orcs often raid civilized settlements to prove themselves and bring back weapons and tools as their own metalwork is very crude. Even so other races are seen as inferior as true power between Orcs reside in Orc fist - there is little need for a fancy spoil or weak slaves. But this slowly changes. Military Structure The military structure of Orcs is rather simple: The strong rule and the weak obey. On the top reside the Warlords. They are the strongest and most cunning Orc. Big and heavy armored. Not only they are proficient in melee combat but also can easily intimidate enemies and boost morale of their forces by use of their voice. Often accompanied by Orc Warriors, Warlords are a true challenge and possibly the strongest enemy in the universe. Orc Warriors are experienced fighters. They are the strongest and biggest Orcs with the best weapons and armor available. They easily push lesser Orcs or other races around breaking enemy formations. No wonder that by many Orc Warriors are seen as the pinnacle of foot soldiers. They are the pillar of every Clan, Tribe or Horde. Berserkers are Orcs who aspire to achieve great status or improve their martial skills. Often excluded from normal orc structure, they form bonds outside their clans with other similar individuals. As they lack resources and status to become Warriors they concentrate on improving their skills by any means necessary. Their fighting skills are unmatched and they are cunning enemies that are not afraid of death. They often fight with no armor showing off their bodies' scars and marks of defeated enemies. The rest are called Orc Young - no matter of their true age. The Young ones are the Orcs with the lowest status but there is a big difference within their ranks - the most crafty and skilled often have a good armor and weapons while the lowest often have only a tree branch as their equipment (big and heavy tree branches). Sometimes a Warlord appears who unites a few clans under his command. These legendary leaders take a title of Khan. There are many stories about them pillaging civilized lands. All of them are the past. Military Tactics Orcs are all offense. A battle usually starts with a strong charge of many Orc Young. As they lack discipline they rely on their impetuousness and physical superiority to stun and throw an enemy into disarray. As prolonged melee is often deadly for light armored Orc Young, some smarter Young use Javelins to provide support. They lack other means to fight at range which a smart commander can utilize at his advantage. The Berserkers are often used as flanking troops, trying to attack the enemy's rear or flank. As they are dangerous in melee they should be countered by mass use of ranged weapons. If not killed quickly they could inflict heavy casualties. Luckily, they are rarely armored. Orc Warriors enter a battle as the last. They lack the impetuousness of young orcs but they have tremendous staying power. Their armor and bulky bodies grant them resistance from many attacks. They also use their big stature to easily push lesser enemies around - breaking enemy defensive formations. The best counter against them are heavy anti-armor weapons like heavy axes, hammers and billhooks but beware, Orc Warriors can easily kill as they are strong. Additionally, they are immune to be stunned. The Warlord often supports his forces from the back, using his voice to terrify the enemy and bolster his subordinates. But make no mistake - in melee he is even heavier armored and more dangerous than Orc Warriors. Orc Troops Stat values given below for hp are unofficial estimates derived from analyzing battle log figures in Build 0.6.0.21. Durability of enemy armor should be exact as there is no damage overkill in the battle log when armor is destroyed. Melee and Ranged Defense stats are inferred from comparing known Melee/Ranged Skill for brothers with the to-hit % displayed on mouseover. For more detailed info on how to deal with various enemies, refer to this excellent (but partially outdated) guide by Dialetheia. Orc Young Orc Berserker Orc Warrior Orc Warlord Trivia *In an early version of the game, swamp-dwelling Lizardmen were planned to be implemented instead of Orcs. References Category:Factions Category:Enemies